


once and again

by Anonymous



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Sexual Assault, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are fewer and fewer sureties, here in the tent.
Relationships: Mob/Atli (Vinland Saga), Torgrim/Atli (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	once and again

**Author's Note:**

> More angst, this one not in continuity with any of my other fics.
> 
> @vincestsaga on twitter for more brocontent 👍

"You're as loose as a whore back here, _rassragr_. Someone got you ready for us, eh?"

"Yes," Atli says quietly, accustomed now to answering. He doesn't volunteer it was his older brother. He doesn't tell them this isn't the first time he's felt his hip bones pressed into the floor of a tent much like this one, but big enough for two.

He would tell, at this point, if they only asked. If it would satisfy them. They want to know about his life with the band, and that's part of it. He'd like to keep it secret, but if they ask directly, if they say, "Was it your brother that got you used to getting fucked?" he'll tell them yes.

He'd rather keep it to himself, how clearly he remembers his own muffled gasp of surprise. How for all that, he's still not sure it wasn't him that leaned forward in the post-battle excitement until their lips came together, right there where they were fighting moments before. He's never known if anyone else saw it happen. They just stared at each other for a few seconds afterward, and then moved along quickly, stowing weapons and looking at the corpses scattered across the ground.

The man whose body he looted had brown hair and a crooked nose. Atli still remembers that. He never made it to another body that afternoon. He just crouched there looking down at the axe wound splitting the brown-haired man's skull above the ear, traveling down and inwards to the edge of the nose, right at the spot where the nose must have broken once in life. Like the skull spilling its cooling brains out in front of his eyes, his head felt stuffed full, and at the same time empty of thought.

Even more than the kiss, he'd like to keep that night private. The awkward groping under cover of dark, that grew more and more sure, and ended in a sharp, intense flash almost too pleasant to tolerate. How after that it became the thing they didn't speak about, by day or night. It was just touching and breathing, him pressed to the ground and lifting any part of himself his brother wanted to touch. They spoke more in battle together than in bed.

"You're not hurt?" Torgrim asked once, when a grunt came out louder than he intended.

"No," Atli said, into the dark. "'M fine."

The arms around him were the only answer he got back, but it was enough. 

There are no arms wrapped around him in this tent. The air is closer but still cold. It's hard to brace himself with his hands locked together, but he tries to, when someone opens the flap. Sometimes they just feed him, or lift a hand to make him repeat something he's said already. And sometimes the hands grab his hips and he thinks about gentler hands for a while, and if he's lucky the flash comes and takes him back to that first time, just for a few moments.

The thing he can try to tell them, but never manage to explain, is how under his brother's hands he was the most precious thing in the world. Nobody would think it, to look at him now. But he almost wishes they would ask about it. Right now he's the only one in the world who remembers that it was true, once.


End file.
